


A New Destiny

by OUATlover2000



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bye-bye, DragonQueen, F/F, F/M, Happily Ever After, Happy Ending, I got bored, I'm a crappy writer, I'm gonna stop with the tags now, OC Eva Nolan, OC Robert Nolan, OC future SwanBeauty kids, One Shot, Snowing - Freeform, SwanBeauty, welp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 20:05:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17946248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OUATlover2000/pseuds/OUATlover2000
Summary: Twist to 6x17 Awake. Little Emma can see and hear Snow and David with they see her as a child. They can't give her up. Not again. They raise her from the age of ten, and give her a new destiny.





	A New Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so... I still suck at summaries and titles. Please forgive me. This idea just sorta popped in my head I guess. In all honesty, it probably sucks, but bare with me? Thanks, love. <3

Emma was reading, minding her own business, in the room that was hers- until she messes up again, that is. “Oh, she’s beautiful.” Came a grown man’s voice. She froze. Then she subtly reached up and moved one side of her headphones, so she could hear more clearly. “We can’t waste another second. We can’t miss another second.” This is it. This is where she dies.

“Wait.” A woman said, this time.

Oh. Maybe she won’t die. “What? What’s wrong?” The man asked.

The was a long pause before the woman answered. “We can’t go through there.”

His response was immediate. “Snow, we have to.” Snow? What kind of name is _that_?

“If we go through that door, Emma will never become the savior.” Emma’s eyes widened. She wanted to look over so badly, but she kept her eyes trained on the book in her lap. How do they know her name? Savior? What is going on?

“Yeah, but she’ll have a new destiny. With us!” The man answered. “Don’t listen to Rumple.”

The woman’s eyes hardened. “I’m not! It’s not just Rumple. Regina tested me earlier today. She said Snow White is a _hero_ , who wouldn’t let anyone suffer to get what she wants.” Wait, wait… _what_? Did she just say Snow White? “She’s right.” Snow(?) continued. “I was prepared to lose _everything_ to save Archie in that mine shaft.”

“How is this any different? Our daughter is _right there_!” Emma’s head snapped over to the voices that weren’t paying her much attention anymore. Not freaking possible. Daughter? What the heck are they doing in her closet? “We can’t ask her to sacrifice her happiness to ensure everyone else’s!” The man, her father(?) cried.

“But we have to!” Her mother(?) yelled. “I have lived in this town with everyone we have _ever_ known! And they’re all separated from the people they love too. We can’t sentence them to live this life forever, just because we aren’t willing to wait just a _little_ bit longer!”

“But what about Emma? We let her go once, can we really do it again?”

She stood up and started towards the door. “Why’d you do it the first time?” She asked, scaring the shit out of the both of them. “Sorry, but why? And where are you? It looks like you’re in my closet, but there are no trees in my closet. I’m really confused. But why’d you give me up?”

“It’s going to sound really crazy.” Snow told her, crouching down, once the initial shock wore off. Emma raised her eyebrow. “You’re like, literally in Narnia right now. And you’re Snow White, and you guys are apparently my parents. We’re way past crazy. Please answer my question now.”

“You were in danger. Regina would have killed you, or hurt you someway. Sending you to where you are now, was your best chance. If you would have been cursed too, there’s no telling what that… evil woman would have done. We want, more than anything, to come through this door and raise you, but if we do that, then everyone here will suffer.”

“Why don’t you guys come through, then we go back later? We can go back when I’m old enough or whatever. Please? Please, don’t make me stay here. They’ll send me away. Just come in and take me away and we can live together forever. Please, please?”

It was risky, they knew, but they have to do it. David and Snow intertwined their hands. “Okay.” Honestly, how can they deny her her happiness? They vow to come back, when the time is right. They vow to save the lives of the ones they love. But they have to put their daughter first. If fate brings them back to Storybrooke sooner, then fantastic. Either way, they will give their daughter a chance. A chance to thrive in a world that has brought her nothing but pain, until now.

They’re on a road trip, seven years later. Emma’s sitting beside her three year old sister- Eva- next to her is their five year old brother- Robert. She’s pregnant, three months along.They get lost. Snow gasps when she sees the ‘Welcome to Storybrooke’ sign. They all exchange looks, all happy ones. The younger ones are confused, but they smile anyways, no reason not to.

It takes until after Henry’s born. He was two and a half months old, on Emma’s eighteenth birthday- in fact- when it happened. Her girlfriend- Belle French- tells Emma she loves her. She calls Emma and Henry and even Snow and David, her family. They kiss. A bright line shines throughout the town. Everyone is saved.

Regina is imprisoned, but eventually redeemed. She even finds an unlikely love in Maleficent, it plays a large role in her redemption. Especially when she finds out that Lily is her daughter. At first, it only made things worse between her and the Charming duo. But Snow made a promise to find Lily and bring her home to her mothers. That promise is kept. After lots of apologies and time, they were forgiven. And with even more time, they find themselves apart of the Charming family. The same family they vowed to hate for eternity.

Emma and Belle get married. Henry calls Emma ‘ma’ or ‘mama’ and he calls Belle ‘mom’ or ‘mommy’. All depending on his mood, whether he’s feeling particularly independent or clingy that day. Eventually the pair have more kids. And the Charming family expands from there.

Everyone gets their happily ever afters, at last.

The End...

 

 

 

_**I know. Super crappy, but oh whale. Enjoy life. Sorry for wasting your time. <3** _


End file.
